


Don’t End In Blood...

by Taroana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Emotional, Family, Pain, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Quote: Its a gift. You keep those. (Supernatural), Sad, Song: Brother (Kodaline), Song: Carry on My Wayward Son (Kansas), Song: Don’t Matter (Derek Fein), Song: I’ll Be Good (James Young), Supernatural - Freeform, The End, The Impala (Supernatural), friends - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taroana/pseuds/Taroana
Summary: Carry on, my Father saidCarry on my wayward sonsNo matter how long the roadYou’ll find yourselvesHeaven knows...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Don’t End In Blood...

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a few songs that really suit the show well and some quotes. See if you can pick them all out;)... (theres more than two)...
> 
> I like how it turned out so please comment your thoughts as this is my first post... Hope you like it... :)

_**Don’t End In Blood...** _

Carry on, my Father said

Carry on my wayward sons

No matter how long the road

You’ll find yourselves _Heaven_ knows...

When we were young - We were the ones!

Raising above the noise and confusion

With windows down, fingers crossed

Been livin’ off broken dreams and a single drop of rum.

Carrying each other, I’ve got you brother...

Wish I could relive every single word.

Sorry for being so cold and merciless

For all the light I shut out,

I never meant to take a piece of you with me

You are my brother and there’s

nothin’ I wouldn’t do.

We lost family along the ride

 _Oh_ , What a world of shame.

No matter how much it hurts

I would never trade my soul

\- _But I would_ \- just to manifest a dream...

Now I’m praying when I don’t believe

I thought I saw the Devil,

Demons they torture my mind.

You would be the one to rescue me

And for it, I’ll be a better man.

And if not...

The least I could do is return the favour

Until we say goodbye on our dying days

I walk the line between confidence and suicide

Masquerading as a man with a reason

_Go on! Break all my bones!_

But if I miss, least I went down swingin’

I am losing sleep, No - Lay your weary head to rest

For all of the things that I’ve done all these years,

For all the things I never could do.

We’ve taken different paths, we’ve travelled different roads

We’re living different lives... _Don’t matter!_

Past or present, We’ll make it back

I need you - I need you to see that...

I have got so much to say

Now our lives no longer empty.

I am seeing through the cracks,

A gift you keep,

Glimpsing beyond the illusion...

Carry on, you will always remember

Carry on my wayward sons

For there’ll be peace when you’re done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don’t you cry no more.

**Author's Note:**

> (Songs used are: Brother by Kodaline , Don’t Matter by Derek Fien , I’ll Be Good by James Young , Carry on My Wayward Sons by Kansas - I could not include it:)... Go listen to the others, especially Don’t Matter as it works so well with supernatural)


End file.
